Bones Bite
by Gingerstorm101
Summary: A skeleton was found on the shore of Jump City. Gibbs team is called out cause a Navy ship stopped there and a private went missing only two nights before. The Teen Titans and NCIS must join together to solve this mystery... EDITTED 25/09/11
1. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

**A skeleton was found on the shore of jump city. Gibbs' team was called out 'cause a navy ship stopped there and a private went missing only two nights before. The Teen Titans and NCIS must work together to solve this mystery. Is it the remains the missing private? What does Ducky think when the teeth marks on the remains aren't human? And why is Raven not putting in her best effort?**

A man was throwing a medium sized rocks into the ocean from the beach of Jump City. His Labrador was running into the water to get find the rocks and brought them back out to his owner.

After about five tosses, the dog has run back to his owner with something in his mouth. The owner expecting it to be one of the many rocks that was through in, but when he went to pick it up he felt that it wasn't stone.

The dog owner looks to see what's in his dogs mouth, he finds a large bone.

"Roy, dro- drop it." The dog owner commands his dog, stocked at what he found.

0('.')0

In a large room there were many sections with little 5 foot walls. In the middle were four people, McGee: the techy or as Tony calls him, Probie. Tony: senior agent. Ziva: ex-Mussad officer. And Gibbs: the leader of the team. Gibbs was watching his team bored out of there minds, he could tell, McGee was listening to a MIC lecture, and Tony was bugging Ziva by poking around Ziva's desk and peeking over her shoulder and blowing in her ear. Yep, that was his team, best there could be.

"Agent Gibbs."

Everyone on his team and him looked up at Director Vance. Special Agent Gibbs got up and headed up to his boss, Vance wasn't his favourite boss he had had, but at least he knew the guy before he had gotten the job.

"Yes Leon?"

"We have a report of a dead body in Jump City."

"Jump City? That's on the other side of the country, why are you talking about a dead body there, couldn't their own do the case?"

"I would agree with that Jethro, but a Navy ship docked there for a week and when they were about to leave, one of their own was missing." Director Vance explained to the older man.

"Fine, so when are we going?"

"I have already booked a flight for tomorrow morning; have your team ready to leave by 11 o'hundred." Gibbs gives a look at his boss then turns to leave. "And Gibbs, before you go, you need to talk to the team that is going to be working with you, in MTAC."

The three were watching the talk between their boss and boss' boss.

"What do you think they're talking about?" Asked Tony, who by the way, was still leaning over Ziva's shoulder.

"I have no idea Tony, maybe another case." Ziva said.

"Maybe they just wanted to talk." Implied McGee.

"Nah, Vance would probably call or come down, not yell from the balcony." Tony said.

"Who knows?"

0('.')0

Five teenagers sat in the living room waiting for this 'Gibbs' person to show up. Robin was pacing back n' forth; Starfire was sitting on the couch saying something's like "What if the person does show? And what if he refuses us?"; Beast Boy was whining about not being allowd on the play station while waiting for the guy; Cyborg was making a triple layer _meat_ sandwich; and Raven was sitting on the couch, reading while doing her best to ignore the commotion around her.

About 10 minutes had past and a man with blue eyes, white hair that had spots of dark grey.

"You must be Gibbs." Robin said to the man.

"Yeah, and who are you?"

"We are the Teen Titans." Replied Robin little taken back that this guy didn't know about them.

"Robin, give it a rest, not everyone in the world knows about us, even though they are from Washington DC." Raven said still read her book.

"So, my team is going to be working with a bunch of teenagers?" Gibbs said to the teen leader.

"Yeah, got a problem with that?" Robin challenged.

"No."

"Good, 'cause your boss said that your staying here."

"Fine with me, we'll be there when we get off the plane."

"What time?"

"I don't know, we get off at 11 oh hundred, so probably 10 or 9 oh hundred."

"Ok, Raven and I will be there to show you the way, call us when you get off the plane." Robin said. After giving the number and a couple byes, the video feed was disconnected.

"Why does Raven get to go? Why not any of us?" Beast Boy whined.

"Well, I know for sure that Raven will be up before then. Unlike her you guys who sleep till noon."

"I don't sleep till noon; if I did y'all will be starving, well except Raven of course."

"Who cares, can you guys just shut up and play your stupid video games." Raven said, not quite liking that her friends were talking about her eating habits.

Gibbs went do to his team and walked to his desk saying only four words: "Go home and pack." This got him three confused glances. "Do I need to ask you again?"

This got him a series of "No boss; we're on it boss; and of course not Gibbs."

He called down to Ducky and Abby, telling them that they need to pack up and get ready to go to California... and McGee wants Jimmy to watch Jethro. For those who don't know who Jethro is, he's McGee's' German Shepherd, who was sent on death row cause he was framed as a murder, and Abby did her best to prove that the dog was innocent, but in the end was allowed to keep it, but at Timmy McGee's home, no dogs are allowed in her apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

CHAPTER TWO

In Titans Tower all was quite but the sound of a kettle whistling. It was 6 am, and only Raven and Robin were awake. She and Robin were always the one that woke up early, mostly to have peace in the morning, and to watch the sunrise. The sun had risen already and Robin was now reading the newspaper and drinking his coffee. Even though it was only 6 am, they were waiting for the call from Gibbs. It did take a while, but in the time, Robin had made both Raven and himself some French toast and bacon for breakfast. It was about 10 after 9 when they heard the phone ring on the TV.

"Hello?"

"Hey, we just got off the plane."

"Ok, we'll be there as soon as we can."

Robin hung up and he and Raven left.

Robin decided to take his R-cycle, which Raven refused to ride till was forced on. Robin drove off as soon as Ravens arms were wrapped around his waist.

The 6 NCIS members waited outside of the airport around the rental SUV that Vance had ordered for them.

"I wonder what these teenage superheroes look like." Asked Tony who was, again, bugging Ziva.

"I do not know. But if you keep bugging me, I'll break your spine." Ziva threatened.

It didn't take long for a red motorcycle to drive up in front. Tony was the first to notice the bare pale legs of Raven, and just stared.

"Whoa Robin, can you drive any faster?" Raven hissed.

"If there wasn't so much traffic." His only reply was a throaty growl, causing the NCIS members to take a step back. Robin turned to the newcomers. "Sorry about Raven, she's a good person but best to stay off her bad side."

"Yeah and if you do that again, I'll throw you and your bike into the bay!"

"She's only mad 'cause I almost got hit by a truck." Robin told the team, completely ignoring Raven just to bug her, and getting wide-eyed stares going back n' forth between him and his second-in-command.

"She doesn't look so scaring; it's not like she's and ex-Mussad assassin like some people we know." Said, sadly, Tony eyeing Ziva at his small remark.

"DiNozzo, I would listen to him." Gibbs told his senior agent. Tony didn't listen; he just walked right up to Raven. She, being a master at emotions, stared at Tony like he was no threat, which he isn't. "DiNozzo." Still nothing.

"Anthony Jr. DiNozzo, don't even think about it. If you even think about it, I won't hesitate in snapping all your bones right here, right now." Raven warned the man who was standing in front of her. Everyone but Robin was now scared of the small violent haired girl.

There was suddenly a flashing on the cloak that gotten everyone's attention. Robin pulled out a yellow and black round cell phone type thing and opened it. "Dr. Light."

"I got him." Raven said then teleported to where the villain was.

As soon as she left, Robin spoke into saying that Raven has it under control. No sooner then she left, Raven reappeared beside Robin.

"All done."

"Does he need therapy again?"

"No, I just showed up behind him, and he said, quote 'I like to go to jail now please' end quote. Just like the day before my birthday last year." She said in her famous monotone.

"You can get the bad guy to do that?" Exclaimed Tony.

"Can we just go; I need to go get the sleep spell off of Beast Boy."

"Yeah, sure." He mounts his bike, not questioning the spell at all. "Ok, so keep up and I'll do my best to stay in sight..."

"Unless he sees a ramp that he just _has_ to go off." Raven finishes for him after getting on behind her fearless leader, who won't admit he's afraid of her father. The NCIS members climbed into the truck.

When they got to the tower, Cyborg was already making breakfast. (It was his idea to put the sleep spell on Beast Boy in the first place) Starfire had brought out her Pudding of Welcoming and Beast Boy was now dragging himself out of bed. They were waiting for the skeleton to arrive from the police.

When Robin walked into the common room with Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and McGee behind him (Raven was showing Ducky and Abby where to put their stuff). "Ok, so this is the common room, mostly when there is nothing to do, we just hang out in here and play some video games." Robin explained, but before could say anything else, there was a squeal.

"New friends, who I have yet to meet, would you like to try some of my Pudding of Welcoming?" Starfire asked holding out a big bowl of... toxic green... stuff... that was trying to escape its bowl. And the three Titans in the room were shaking their heads.

Lucky, for them, Raven came back in to save their asses. "Starfire, they probably ate on the plane, maybe Slinky would want to have some food, and he hasn't had anything to eat in a few weeks."

"You are most correct Friend Raven, may we go on the journey to the mall of shopping later?" Starfire asked my hopefully.

"No."

Starfire just left to her room, not feeling dejected at all.

"Um... who's the cutie?" Asked Tony, of course.

Robin led them to the couch so they could introduce each other. "Ok, before we say anything about us, just to let you know we are all different. So that was Starfire, she's an alien princess from Tameran, she loves making friends, and is always cheery. Star is very strong, and can shoot green starbolt from her hands and eyes, and please don't eat her food or let her sing." The new comers nod. "Cyborg, he's the one who is half metal, he had gotten into an accident the year we met. He can change his arm into weapons and his major weapon is his sonic cannon, and since half of his brain is computer he's quite smart, and he's super strong. Beast Boy, the green shrimp over there, is a changeling, so he can transform into any animal he wants, even aliens. And by the way, he was not born this way; he told us that he was in Africa with his parents when he got the disease. Raven, who you already met, is the strongest on the whole team and the smartest, she's one of a kind, from a different dimension, her home planet is called Azarath. Like I said before, stay on her good side and you won't end up like Dr. Light. That is in therapy for a few months, or years. Depends on how far she gets before we catch her and stop her. Raven powers are, well, back magic, and there is a whole bunch of stuff that goes with that."

"Yeah, dudes, it's freaky all the stuff she can do! I bet she got all that from her freaky father Tri- EEKK!" Beast Boy was cut off when he was given a super wedgie by Ravens powers.

"They do not need to know about my father!" Raven yelled causing all the light bulbs in the tower to go out.

"EEKKK! Who has turned off all the lights?" Starfire questioned from her room a few floors up.

"Sorry Star."

Cyborg mumbles threats about Beast Boy as he pulls out the new light bulbs that were in storage, this giving him and forcing Beast Boy to change EVERY LIGHT BULB IN THE TOWER. (Not Raven, she has no lights, just candles)

"Who's Tri-?" Gibbs asked.

Robin looks over to Raven and got a nod of approval, "Trigon, a very powerful demon tha-"

"Demons, I don't believe any demons, they are just to scare little kinds." Tony said to the teenagers.

"Well then you better start being a little kid again, cause they a defiantly real, my _**FATHER**_ would laugh if he heard you say that." Said Raven staring down Tony. "Where do you think I got my powers, defiantly not from my mortal mother." She was now growling and showing her blood red eyes.

"Um, she's scary." Said Tony who was now hiding behind Ziva like a frightened child.

"Well, he did warn you Tony. Ok, and what about you?" Ziva asked.

"My name is Robin; I'm the leader of the Teen Titans. I use to live in Gotham City, after getting into a fight with my mentor, I came here to start going solo, but then ended up building a Team, and now cause of me leaving Gotham, ended making a world-wide Titans net work."

"At least Slade hasn't reappeared; I still need to thank that asshole." Said Raven, which she got a slap to the back of the head by Robin. "Is that really necessary? If it wasn't for him, you wouldn`t have found me, cause he was too greedy to just stay dead."

"Yes! If it wasn't for him, you wouldn't have had to die and bring your father here!"

"Not that your life isn't fascinating, can we move on?" Asked Gibbs, eyeing Raven and Robin, he could tell there was something between them that was hidden. "So, to return the favour, Ziva, ex-Mussad assassin, Tony, senior agent, McGee, our techy, Ducky, is our ME, Abby, forensic scientist, and you already know me, and this is _my_ team."

"I'm hungry." Everyone turned to Tony who was the one who whined.

"Ok, is anyone else hungry? We just have to wait for the remains to get before we could do anything." Asked Robin.

"I'm full, I wasn`t even sure if I could finish breakfast." Replied Raven as she lies on her stomach on the couch.

'What is she hiding?' Gibbs asked himself.

Ok you people, you better review people please, I love reviews, and i like to know who I did.

plz plz plz review!


	3. Chapter 3

CHAPTER THREE

Raven watched the man named Tony scarf down the last of his pizza. She wasn`t lying when she said she was full, she just had eaten too much. She had a small problem, or more like two small problems, Robin and Gibbs. She could feel Gibbs' eyes on her, like he knew what was going on in her head. Robin, well, that bond that they got, it was messing with her head. She wasn't allowed to think too loud, even when he was sleeping. They shouldn't know what was going on. It would destroy her.

'There is something about that girl.' Gibbs kept repeating to himself in his head. He was sitting next to Ducky listening to one of his stories of how a man died from a strange disease that people still don't know how he got it.

They had been waiting for the remains to get to the tower for about an hour now.

Gibbs watched as Tony kept correcting Ziva in her English, then Robin kept correcting Starfire with hers. They were the same kind of, except for the alien part.

On the couch McGee, Cyborg, and Beast Boy were playing video games with Abby watching. Its seemed easy to do, but that little green, er... person kept losing, and it was almost a tie between the robot and techy.

But the person that was on his mind most of the time was Raven. She was floating three feet off the ground chanting something that he had never heard before that sounded a little 'Azarath Mentrion Zinthos' he had never heard these words before, it might just be a foreign language, maybe Ziva would know. _How could they trust this girl? What would they do if she attacked them?_ Gibbs thought eyeing the girl.

Raven knew she was being watched, though she didn't like it being watched she knew that the more the man watched her, the more he could past her barrier, and she didn't like that. Raven was sitting cross-legged in the air, calm, peaceful, well that's till... _grrrr_. Raven stopped what she was doing and changed her whole personality. "Cyborg..." She whined to her 'big brother.'

_Everyone_ looked over at Raven in shock.

"Umm... yes Raven?" He answered her.

"I'm hungry, can you make some steak pleeeeeeaaassse." She begged. _Everyone _still stared at her in shock.

"Sure, but, uh, Raven, are you sick? Cause well, earlier you said you weren't hungry, and you're whining, you _don't_ whine!" Cyborg questioned as he walks up to the short half-demon girl and then placing his metal hand on her forehead. "You don't have a fever."

"Cyyy... I'm fine. I just want steak! Pweaze!" She whined.

"Fine, come on." Cyborg led Raven to the kitchen to get a pre marinated steak that her prepared for himself later. Picking it up he leads her to the roof where his very special barbeque was.

"Ok, did any other dudes here fine that weird, cause I swear, that was not Raven." Beast Boy freaked on everyone that was in the room.

"I agree, that was most strange of friend Raven, she would never have done that, if not maybe when she is sick."

"Raven is acting very strange today... and well for a while now." Robin told them.

"You mean, this has been happening for a while now. Since when?"Gibbs asked Robin.

"For a couple of weeks now, she hasn't been eating much, in fact just starting to eat a little bit of breakfast."

"Hmm, maybe it has to do with her family problems? Her parents could have died, maybe it's her?" Ducky suggested.

"No, she destroyed her father a few years ago, her mother's dead, her home is destroyed, but I'm not sure about her personally. Raven doesn't talk much." Robin explained. He was about to continue when the doorbell rang. He turned on the TV to see the chief of police. "Yes chief?"

"We have to remains here Robin." A muscular man with black/silver hair.

"Thanks, I'll be right down to get it." Robin said, and then he turned off the TV and went down stairs.

0('.')0

Ducky had the remains all lain out on a metal table in the med bay. "Well lad, you look like you were in good health before your untimely death. Your bones are strong, not a healed break in a single bone." Ducky said to the remains.

_In the other room_...

"Um, is he ok? 'Cause talking to your self isn't a good sign." Beast boy asked.

_Back with Ducky..._

"Oh, what is this?" Ducky asks as he holds up a magnified glass. In suspicion, Ducky picks up the phone. "Jethro, I think you should come here now, this might be important."

Waiting a few minutes, Gibbs finally comes in with Robin and Abby.

"What do you got Duck?" He asked the other man.

"Look at this."

Ducky showed the trio the fibula bone and held it up with the magnified glass over it.

"It looks like teeth scrapings." He said.

"Yes, but this isn't any fish teeth."

"I'll take a mould of the scrapings and see if it matches any animal teeth." Abby pitched in.

"We've never had an animal eat a human before in this city that we know of." Robin told the men and Abby.

"Then we better see if there had been, don't want any more bodies on my table-top." Ducky told the boy.

"I'll tell the mayor that people needs to be careful when going out." Robin told them.

ok people, stopping there, i thought that i should update on this one cause people were likeing it. i know i have spelling problems and since my other writing program is being MEAN i am stuck with wordpad again, so dont bug plz about that, and please review i LOVE reviews! and i and sorry if its a little confusing, but i have to go do a chore before a dad gets home.

REVIEW PLZ!


	4. Chapter 4

CHAPTER FOUR

In a quick half an hour Abby had gotten a mould of the scrapings and used one of Cyborg computers to see if there any matches in the city data. Ducky had confirmed the teeth scrapings all over the victim's body, and Gibbs had his team go along with Robin, Raven, and Beast Boy to where the bones were found. When they had gotten there, Beast Boy had changed into a dog to sniff around, sadly finding nothing.

"Ok, I found nothing, so dudes, how do we even know that this guy was even killed on the beach." Beast Boy suggested to his fellow teammates and older people.

"True, let's try the cliffs." Tony said looking up.

"Dude! We really have to go all the way up there! It's already hot enough, I don't want to waste my precious energy in climbing _that!_" Beast Boy complained looking at the top of the cliff that is clearly fifty feet above their heads, or just his and Ravens'.

"Your right," Robin started looking at the cliff, then he turned his attention to the petite girl standing a few feet away. "Raven, can you transport us up their?"

"I thought you agreed that we need to save our energy? How many times have I told you that it takes energy to use my powers?" Raven snapped.

"I don't know. Lost count."

Raven just growled then closed her eyes, re-opening then to have them black. Soon enough, they were surrounded in black energy. Tony, McGee and Ziva, not understanding what was going on completely, fell on their asses.

"_Ow_, will you not do that... it's creepy, and well scary." Tony said. Poor Tony got Gibbs' slapped on the back of the head from Ziva for the comment, well not really poor Tony then.

Raven left the area to 'get her energy back' and went to a nearby tree and sat in it, watching the NCIS agents pick up evidence and drop them into separate transparent and red baggies. She personally just wanted to have this get done and over with, not liking one bit of this thing.

"Ok guys, we need to hurry up with this to see if the killer left any evidence that they were here, if not, we are going to have to keep looking."

'Duh.' She thought. She continued watching the law enforcements hoping that they forgot all about her. Not even five minutes had passed when Robin had ventured away from the group and to the trees where he found claw marks in the tree trucks.

A loud whistle got everyone's attention.

"Guys, I found something over here." Robin called everyone over to the tree that he was in front of.

"What did you find?" Raven asked looking at the tree as if she couldn't see anything.

"This." Robin said pointing to the sharp intents in the bark. "These are too big to be any squirrels or racoons and too small to be a bears. Could be the killers."

"That makes sense." McGee said. "This killer can't be human, the teeth marks don't make sense for it to be humans, and these claw marks. This just may be an animal attack..."

"And not an animal attack at the same time." Ziva said.

"So, you're saying a meta-human could have killed this guy?" Beast Boy asked.

"Seems that way."

0('.')0

"Jethro, it seems that I cannot do anything for this young lad. At least not until the children and the team get back." Ducky told one of his oldest friends that still lived.

"Well, did you look at the direction that the scrapings are in?" Ducky nodded. "What about the kill?"

"It seems that there was nothing that showed for the kill on the bones, so it would seem to be blood lost for the time being, or just a major injury." Ducky said all matter of fact like.

"Well Duck, we need to know cause of death, if you can't find it, we are going to have trouble with finding the murder weapon." Gibbs' said as he walks out of the room and down to Abby's temporally lab. "Hey Abs' what ya got?"

"A whole bunch, well not a whole whole bunch, but a whole bunch. Like I got enough to be a whole bunch but not enough for your whole bunch. But in the matter of time the Cyborgs computer gave me, I got done just as fast as I usually do it-"

"Abs, just tell me what you got." He interrupted her... for a very good reason, either that or stay here all day.

"Ok, first, the dental test that Ducky gave me. It did match to our missing private, and our missing private is Private Jonathon Rue. He's been missing for four days now. Teeth scrapings, no matches anywhere in this world."

"And how do you know that?"

"The teeth ain't human Gibbs! Do you know how cool this is? This isn't even an animal attack, the teeth don't match any animal on this planet, not even the alien girl's teeth match the teeth marks! This is so awesome! Once we find this killer I'm going to bug them with questions!"

"No you're not; we are going to lock up this killer so it doesn't harm another human being."

"But Gibbs, this is a once in a life time chance with this creature!" She whined.

"No." He said. Before Abby could complain anymore, he got a phone call from Tony saying that they found some more stuff and some blood close to the cliff edge. "Ok DiNozzo, get some of that blood for Abby then head over here to get ready to interrogate the sailors." He finished, then turns to leave.

"Gibbs, I'm not done yet."

"Why didn't you say so?"

"Now Gibbs, I can't tell you _everything_ at once, now can I."

"Yes you can."

"Fine. So I got some blood cells from, what Ducky said, in the scrapings. The blood was from the mouth most likely, that or from Private Rue, I haven't got the results yet, but I will call once I got the answer for your all mighty questions 'Oh great and noble one.'" Abby said cheerfully, which quickly turned into a frown. "Do you think they have Caff-Pow?"

"I don't know, why don't you ask?" Gibbs said then gives Abby a kiss on the cheek then evacuates the room.

0('.')0

"I am so tired." Beast Boy complained. "If _somebody_ helped it would have gone a lot faster." He eyes Raven who had been up in the tree the who time doing squat.

"Hey, Robin was the one who told me to use my powers to transport _**ALL**_ of you to the top of the cliff, THAT took a lot of energy by its self." Raven snapped at the now taller green teen who was only half an inch taller than herself.

"Hey, you could have at least looked around for some kind of clue instead of sitting on your lazy ass watching the rest of us! You were no help one bit! If you want t get away with doing nothing, why doing you go back to daddy, take over the world and have _him_ do everything for you, you little demon." Said Beast Boy going a little too far in his rant.

"_What_?" Raven asked dangerously. Everyone else that was present in the room, Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Tony, Ziva, and McGee, were all backing away (or was told to back away).

"You heard me, go to hell to you demon father where you belong!" Beast Boy said a little too calmly for the situation that he got himself into.

"Friend Beast Boy, be careful for what you say! I would not like you to be getting the beating!" Starfire called.

"You're asking for it grass stain, there is no going back now!"

"Beast Boy, any mess you get yourself into out of a battle field is your problem!"

"Um, she seems a little scary; I don't think it's a good idea to make her mad." Said Tony.

"Yes, that unwise to do."

"I agree."

"You, have the count to ten." Raven hissed.

Beast Boy nods, then takes off running down the halls.

"One."

Gibbs walks into the room to see his team and the titans all against the wall.

"Two."

He looks over at to where Raven was counting, _if they are playing hide and seek, they are doing a very bad job of it, _he thought.

"TEN!"

Raven took off down the hall, all that could be hear was Beast Boy screaming his head off and Raven shouting at him, _you better get back here and I'll skin you and eat you!_

"Answers."

"He said something about her father." Ziva said. "It wasn't a good saying though."

"Oh. You three," points to his team. "Come with me, we are going to talk to the crew, see if they know anything about Private Jonathon Rue's disappearance."

"Yes boss."

"On it boss."

"Yes Gibbs."

And just like that the four were gone.

ok, i would have gotten this up a few hours sooner, but then my laptop died, had to go grosry shopping, dinner, putting away the groserys and then i had a ice-cream brake. i love that my mom is on her diet some times, when ever her craves for candy come up, she buys something, then gives it to us! (me, my brother, and my sister) and yah, so i got ice cream. oh and spelling, like i said before, or was that in my other story, oh well, um, the program i was using before is being mean so im stuck with wordpad, im ok with it, so now you have to be. im not the best speller in the world, and something its just couse i hit the wrong key, i'm still not use to typing so fast so SORRY!, now any of you that are reading this, REVIEW PLZ! i love reviews, now you just have to give me them, i get it for my other stories, and i like them. so PLZ REVIW!

~Gingie


	5. Chapter 5

hey guys, sorry that this story took a while to put up, my internet was broken and i also had to put up my other storys as well. plus im tired, and i had to finish this story that i was reading. reviews:

asidevalid () - i know, people are so mean, _thank you_ for reviewing! heres the next chapter for you!

anime-MPC6 - i don't know, its just what i typed, but i was saticfied with it in the end. it'll be funny if all her personallities came out and scared tony shitless.

enjoy!

CHAPTER FIVE

Gibbs drove up to the submarine that was docked at the pier; it was one of the biggest at pier this day. It was about 50 feet in height, 40 feet wide, and 150 feet long, carrying about 175 people at a time.

Tony stiffly got out of the car complaining and Ziva was wining about his complaining.

"Quit your whining DiNozzo or you'll find my foot up your ass," Gibbs said walking towards the ship with McGee in tow.

"Yes Boss, it's just that I twisted my back while when that girl was using her powers to take us to the top of the cliff, and-"

"DiNozzo!" Yelled the grey/silver man.

"Shutting up Boss."

0('.')0

"So, you did not know that Private Rue was missing that night?" Ziva asked a man named James Donnallie who was in the same stage as Rue in time in the marine.

"No ma'm, I was with my cousin who is also in the crew." The 6ft 5" man said.

"And who may I ask, is your cousin?"

"Zachary Donnallie ma'm, we were with some girls that we had picked up at the bar."

"And were you with these girls all night?"

"Yes ma'm, both of us got back at seven hundred hours ma'm."

"When did you hear about Private Rue missing?"

"About ten hundred hours ma'm, the Captain sent out a message over the intercom asking for him."

0('.')0

"Anything?" Gibbs asked.

"They all said the same thing; they never knew that he was missing till ten hundred hours. Other than that, they all didn't notice." Tony said giving a yawn. "Can we go home now?"

"We're on the other side of the country Tony; I don't think you'd want to go home." McGee replied. "How about the Titans tower, it seems much closer."

"Enough with your sass McBoring, but I would love to go to bed as soon as we get back, so on our way there, can you say some of your techy talk, I'm sure it'll put me to sleep."

"Tony, that's not very nice-" Ziva stated.

"But true." Tony cut her off.

"The three of you can just shut up, we have to finish this soon before there is another kill." Gibbs snapped, causing them to jump into the car before he stepped on the gas.

0('.')0

"Ow."

"We told ya man."

"Ow."

"I understand, it hurts."

"Will you please hurry, I don't know how long I can take it!"

"Ok, but you asked for it."

RWWWWIIIIIPPPPP

A howl of pain echoed through the entire tower as the NCIS agents pulled into the garage.

When two of the Titans walked into the common room, everyone (minus Raven) stared questionably at the two.

"He should be ok."

"OK! OK! YOU HAD TO PEEL ME OFF THE CEILNING! HOW DO YOU CALL THAT OK?" Screeched a very angry Beast Boy who was missing some of his hair. "I'M GOING TO HAVE BAD HAIR FOR MONTHS - AGAIN!"

"Do we want to know?" Asked Tony who was falling asleep on Ziva's shoulder.

"Raven took my super glue and painted his whole back with, then scared him, causing him to jump and get stuck. I'm surprised that she didn't think of that before." Cyborg explained to the group.

"We are lucky that friend Raven didn't think of it before." Starfire told them, holding her hands together at her chest.

"I would think so." Ziva responded to her new red haired friend.

"Well, it's getting late, I'm going to bed, see ya'll it the mornin'." Cyborg said before retreating to his room. Beast Boy yawned and retreated to his own room.

0('.')0

It was around midnight when Private Daniel Austin was out partying at The Rich's Bar & Grill. It was soon 1 am when he left dateless, which is rare for him, and was walking down the street to the port.

He didn't make it.

Something came out of now where and silently killed him, pulling Daniel into the ally were it ate the flesh and mussels off its bones.

At 8 o'clock the next morning, the manager of a restraint called 'Lulu Place' came out of the back door to the ally. Sasha Ronalds turned and saw the skeleton remains and screamed.

0('.')0

"We got another one guys." Robins' voice sounded throughout the tower over the intercom.

"Ok, gear up team." Gibbs said a few minutes later when everyone was in the common room.

"Dude! I can't go out there! Everyone will laugh at my hair because _someone_ glued me to the ceiling!" Who else but Beast Boy complained.

"You had your chance grass stain; you had to deal with it." Cyborg told the mouldy small fry.

"Agent Gibbs, maybe your team should go and talk to the crew again, my team will take Ducky to the crime scene?" Robin asked to older and more experience man.

"Ok, come on team, we have more interviews to do."

Groans of protest could be heard coming from Tony's direction. He had a hard time getting sleep, and when he did, it wasn't pleasant.

"Tony, maybe you shouldn't sleep like that." Ziva said caringly to her partner.

"Well, maybe you should sleep on my bed and let's see how you sleep."

"That's ok; I had already slept on the desert floor on Africa, you know, when I was missing."

"How can I forget? I was worried about you, and then when we found you, I had to try so hard not to tell you any big secrets." Tony mumbled even though Ziva could still hear him.

"Hurry up you two!"

At Gibbs' holler, Tony and Ziva ran down stairs.

ok you people, i want reviews. the more i get reviews the more i update. and since at the moment i am having trouble breathing and im coughing as a smoker (which i think is gross [the smoking]) and yah. plus today was a PD at school so i slept over at my friends and the internet is down here... stupid internet, it keeps braking! but this weekend i am going to type a whole bunch of stuff then when the internet is being good i post.


	6. Chapter 6

hey everyone who reads this! sorry it took to long, how long has it been? **checks the date** over a month! well, almost a month an a half, one month 10 days, but whos counting? whatever. so sorry if this is shorter than the others, but you find out the killer in this, hold on a sec, my dog wants in my room... poor dog has a bladder infection, i had one, i had to get an aultra-sound for it. anyways, heres the only review that i got:

asidevalid () - your welcome, i know, jokes are funny. well i did get my internet back over a month ago i just been busy with a project that i haven't done yet...

kinda depressing that i only got one review...

enjoy!

CHAPTER SIX

When the Titans got to the crime scene, they were shocked. The bones were just laying there as if there was still meat on them. They found out that the night before Sasha said that there were no remains, but when she came out this morning they were there, leaving the remains to be left there over night. When Ducky had examined the bones he came to the conclusion that it was the same killer as for Private Rue.

After they had found nothing else that would help catching the murderer, they packed up the bones and headed for the Tower.

0('.')0

It was two hours later when the NCIS agents had gotten back with the same answers as they had gotten last time.

They were all sitting on the couch wondering who and what was killing these people. When Gibbs' phone rang the room went silent. "What do you go Ab's?" He asked.

Everyone could hear Abby on the other end practically screaming in his ear. '_I got something! Get down here now!'_ Before she hung up. Without saying a word, all 9 went to see what Abby had to show.

"Gibbs, believe this, I got someone but I don't have something." They ALL gave her questionable looks. "Don't go anywhere, because I just may have our killer, and you won't believe who it maybe. I only got a 50% match." She turned on her screen to a picture of _Raven_ who seemed to have been rolling her eyes when the picture was shot. Robin and Gibbs looked behind them to see that Raven was gone. "But the question is 'why is it only at 50% match?' Why not the whole thing?"

"It could be a parent." Gibbs said not taking his eyes off of the screen.

"Or, it could only be half of her." Robin said confusing the hell out of the grownups. He walked over to the computer and brought up a file of their 2nd in command. "Beast Boy said that Raven's father was a demon, a very powerful one as it is. But she's only half. Her mother was a human from earth and was brought to Azarath - it's a different demotion - and gave birth to Raven there. She was hated by her people and everything. Because she's half demon, half of her blood is completely different from the other half." He looks over at Cyborg. "When was the last time we had steak?" He asked the half robot.

"Not for a month or even more, why do you ask?"

"Yes, why do you ask?" Asked Gibbs.

"I know that Raven eats steak because it's a meat that her demon half likes. I'm not sure why but-" Robin was cut off by the sound of the alarm echoing throughout the tower. "Trouble."

"Not just any trouble spike, it just might be lil Rae." Cyborg told his leader. Everyone stared in fright and shock at the half robot.

"Come on, Gibbs you might want to come too, shoot to wound not kill remember, I don't want my best friend dead." Robin said before they left to the woods where an attack on a young woman was reported.

0('.')0

When the 8 of them got to the forest they saw blood at the edge of the tree line. "_It went in there._" A civilian called to them. They pulled out flash lights or something to see with considering that it was getting close to 11 at night.

"Split up, who knows where that girl is." Gibbs said.

They spread out in a line and started walking into the dark forest walking for who knows how long, the only reason they knew it was so long was because Tony kept complaining to Ziva that his back still hurt.

Then a twig snapped.

The line of crime fighters stopped and Beast Boy screamed like a little girl with a monster under her bed.

They all ran over to where the green changeling was to ask him what was wrong when they saw what he was screaming at.

The girl that was taken was lying dead on the forest floor with a demon with blood red skin leaning over her eating her stomach. They froze when they saw her.

"She looks a little like Trigon." Starfire whispered. She kind of did, this demon had long white hair, four blood red eyes, eight deadly fangs, thick long black inch claws, and she even had a tail with white hair on the end. She was only wearing one piece of clothing and that was a mini-shirt that was practically hanging string, her hair that went down to her knees covered her large breast.

"Hehheh... at least she's not 100 feet tall... he-heh-heheh." Beast Boy joked.

"This is your friend?" Asked Gibbs.

The demon looked up at them and screeched, making them fall to their feet in pain as the sound attacked their ears, and she ran away. Gibbs was the first to get up, and gave a shot at the killer, then giving a chase which he was soon tailed by the others. One by one they ran down through the dark forest only slightly seeing Raven in the distance. When Ziva gave a shot the next thing they heard was a shriek and a thud as something fell. Robin ran up to where he heard the thud and gave out a loud gasp at what he saw.

In front of him was his best friend curled up in a ball, in her normal half human form, naked. He quickly ran up to her and took off his cape, placing it over her. "Guy's you might want to come over here, we have a small problem." Robin shouted. They all ran over to him and saw the frightened Titans' head resting on the leaders lap.

"Dude, what happened to her?" Beast Boy asked seeing that her eyes were closed.

"She must have been shot." Tony said. "Ziva how about you look over her, your both girls." Tony smirked at her.

The Israeli looked at Gibbs getting a nod in approval before she walked over to the '_birds_' and leaned down in front of them. She lifted the cape to Raven's pale back and noticed that there was blood gushing out of a bullet wound on her side that she was not laying on. "This looks a little bad. We should get her back before she heals." Ziva told the crowd. She took off her coat and pulled it over the girls shoulders and guided her arms threw, then zipping it up. "We better go."

Tony did them all a favour and called Ducky to pick up the new remains.

0('.')0

When they got back to the Tower Raven was laying down in a hospital bed with Ziva and Ducky working on fixing up Raven. Every minute seemed like an hour as they waited to get answers out of the half demon. It was about 3 o'clock in the morning when Ducky said that she was sleeping and not to wake her up. Ziva came in after him and had lain down beside Tony who was sitting with now a woman's head on his lap.

"Why would she do this?" Ranted Robin for what it seemed liked the thousandth time that night.

"We won't know until she wakes up, man." Cyborg told him. "Well, I'm off to bed, wake me up when Rae does." The half robot told them before placing the marinating steak in the fridge.

That night ended up being the longest night ever, considering that the HIVE did a robbery at the ice cream parlour. And Slade had sent a warning about keeping their own in line; if really wasn't anything to worry about, the security alarm went off stating that there was a breaking in the tower, when they search of the person they had just found one of Slade's 'S' things and a note saying that Cyborg should really upgrade his system and it was too easy to break in and that he knew of Raven's killings. Well, he didn't really say her name; he apparently nicknamed her 'Little Bird' most likely because she's so short. The thing is, the note was found on Raven's body and Ziva had pointed out that her hair wasn't tucked behind her ear before.

It had drove Robin crazy the entire night. Everyone, even Gibbs had said it was nothing, but the old guy didn't know Slade. Robin kept saying that Slade's warning that he's going to manipulate Raven into becoming his apprentice. After that Robin had went to his room and didn't come out for a long time.

Raven had woken 48 hours since they had found her in the forest eating a human, but that didn't stop Robin or Gibbs from throwing questions at her.

"What were you thinking?"

"What do you plan to do about this?"

"Why did it happen?"

"How did this happen?"

"Were you even going to tell anyone about this?"

When both of them were out of breath to ask another question, they didn't find the Raven that they knew, they found a little girl who knew what she did was wrong but couldn't control it. She was scared, hiding under the bed to get away from them, crying.

From that moment on Cyborg had taken over interrogating her.

"So, Rae, tell me everything." He just said, letting her bring her knees to her chest and rested her head on them.

"About a month ago, my mirror broke; you know the one where it sucked you and Beast Boy into my mind, that one. And it held my demon side captive so it couldn't get loose. I didn't know what my demon side was doing, when it got loose I was sleeping, all the time. All I knew when I woke up was that I wasn't hungry. I found out a couple weeks ago what my demon side was doing and I thought I could stop it. I was going to ask you if you can make me some steak, to tame it. But then Slade had attacked a building and I couldn't ask you, that night it got loose again and I knew I would be too full to eat steak. I'm so sorry, but I don't know how to stop it... besides killing myself and deal with it in hell where I don't kill innocent lives." Raven told her big brother.

"Raven, I don't want to ever hear you say that you need to kill yourself, never again, do you hear me?"

She nodded and fell back to sleep at the table.

Cyborg walked into the room where the two Leaders were and just said 4 words: "She's telling the truth." Before he left.

0('.')0

Raven woke up to the smell of steak and instantly sat up straight.

"Watch it Rae, you almost hit me there." Cyborg chuckled. "Now eat up, we don't want you getting hungry."

Intently she dug in, eating every last evidence of the juice meat that was on her plate, Tony, who was watching her at that moment, was freaked out that when Raven _licked_ the plate that she had a long lizard like tongue.

When she was done eating, she placed the plate under the table and started pacing _on_ the table.

An hour pasted before Robin walked into the room. "Sit down." So she did, she sat on the edge of the table, facing her best friend.

"So, Robbie, what's my punishment?" She asked.

"Well, until we somehow find a way to fix your mirror, every night you're going to be locked in a room, in chains, so you can't get loose, only eating steak and your tea. Nothing else." He explained. "I told the media that it was a supernatural creature, it was shot, and that it should never come back again. Sounds fair?" He asked.

"Yes."

well, i'm stopping there. well i hope you were suprised by who the killer was... oh and i drew a picture of her demon form for my digital media class, so if you want to look at it, just tell me and i'll post the address to my profile...


	7. Chapter 7

Hey all! I knew i haven't updated in a while but i had to figure what should happen next... any-so, here it is! So lets do the reviews than on with the story...

Reviews:

I'm a Lover not a Hater – i'm glad that some people got the hints, at the very beginning i wasn't sure that i wanted raven to be the killer but then yep, she was.

Shinzochi – i'm glad you liked it, heres the next chapter for you!

Only two! Aw man! Anyways, enjoy!

CHAPTER SEVEN

Raven sat on her bed in her dark room. Robin didn't take it softly when he said that she was going to be chained, she had a collar around her neck, tied to the wall above her bed. She hated the collar and only had it on for a couple hours.

None of her friends visited her, nor did the NCIS team, well except Ducky and Abby. Abby had kept asking her questions about demons and, out of the kindest of her heart, gave the gothic looking girl the truth. Ducky had visited to do checkups. Nothing else.

Robin had changed his plan really. Instead of her staying in her room all the time, she was going to be transferred to a cell that would give her better access to a bathroom. That was going to happen in the morning, before Cyborg makes her lunch, after she has her tea.

She was dreadful of what she did. And didn't blame what had to be done to her. But, there was a part of her brain that did not regret what she did, she liked it. So, for now, she just unclasped her cloak and hung it beside her bed. She crawled into bed, and lied down, careful as to where the thick chain was sitting.

0('.')0

Ziva crawled into to bed beside Tony. Ever since he had hurt his back she had been giving him a small back-massage to help his muscles. But at the same time, she had been sleeping beside him.

"Ziva, what do you think is going to happen to that girl?" A tired agent asked her.

"I do not know Tony."

"Do you think that Robin kid will let her go to jail or die?"

"Tony, she is their friend. And she had no control over it. Surely they'll let her live."

"I know Ziva, but still. She killed and eaten people her own kind." He pressed.

"Not really, she is half demon, her mother was human."

"Well, I still think that demons aren't that real."

"Even after you saw the girl half-naked, with a tail, red skin, eating a human. In her demon form. It is still not going to change your opinion?"

"Not really Ziva, she's the only one."

"I am not going to get anymore out of you, am I Tony." He threw his arm over her waist and nuzzled into her hair. "I guess that answers my question." She mumbled to herself before she rolled over and had her back resting against Tony's chest. And falling asleep.

0('.')0

He walked into the dark room, being careful of not waking the dark bird in his presents. From what he could tell she was in a tank-top while the rest of her body was covered with her blanket. The collar around her neck, now that was new. He knew that she was the killer the whole time. How? That was not easy to find out. But he did.

He wanted this bird part of his plans. He _needed_ this bird part of his plans. She was just so strong.

But that was later.

As a gift for the girl, he left a note in her hand and signed it with an 'S,' then leaving the room for the night.

0('.')0

Robin had Raven's cup of herbal tea in his hand and walked right into the dark room. After many disagreements last night, Robin had finally gotten Raven to allow him into her room every morning to wake her up and light the bedside candle that she replaces every month.

He picked up the matchbox that she had hidden from Beast Boy in her bedside drawer, struck it, and lit the Lavender-scented candle. He was about to shake her when he noticed the paper that was crunched in her hand.

Robin set the tea on the table and opened his friends' hand. It took him a few minutes, but he had gotten the hand open.

He read the letter:

_Robin,_

_I knew you would have been the one to get this, even if it was in Little Bird's hand._

_It seems that your team isn't doing so well, is it boy? If Little Bird keeps this up, she could easily kill everyone in the city, and that just might be a splendid thing for myself._

_You better keep your team in line if you want to see them again._

_Starting with Little Bird._

_S_

Robin was furious, that was an understatement.

He looked down to wake up Raven, or as Slade named her _Little Bird_, he noticed that she was already awake.

"When did you get that?" She asked sitting up.

"I just got it, it was in your hand Raven." He looked over at her, serious masked his face. "Why didn't you tell me Slade was in your room?"

Raven looked at Robin in shock. "Slade was in my room?"

"What do you mean? How could you not know Slade was in your room!" He wanted to scream at her, but after the events of the past who-knows-how-long, he didn't quite trust her with her memory. It's half the reasons for the collar.

"Um, Robin, didn't it occur to you that I WAS SLEEPING!" She screeched at him. "Plus with this fuckin' chain and collar, do you really think I want to concentrate on who's in my room! I'm more worried about if my demon side gets loose!"

Robin, losing his patients, picked up her tea and shoved it in her hands. "Drink, I'm going to get the chain off the wall. Then we're going to the new room I had Cyborg design last night for you."

Raven was ticked, but she knew that her tea would help her calm down. She took sip after sip while Robin unlocked the chain that was attached to the wall. She was a leashed dog.

"Do I even get to change?" She asked when the chain was only in Robin's hands.

"No, I rather you be in these than your uniform." He simply stated as he jumped off her bed and tugged on _her leash_.

"I'm coming Boy Blunder." She hissed behind him.

0('.')0

Robin was still dragging Raven by her leash into the common room where the other were either eating (Tony), cooking (Cyborg/Ziva), playing video-games (Beast Boy/McGee), telling stories (Ducky/Abby/Gibbs), or jumping for joy (Star). They really didn't notice the two until Raven had started whining about being on a leash... and the fact that she still needed a shower.

"Raven, have another cup of tea, then I'm going to take you to the room. Then I'm going to find out WHY SLADE WAS IN YOUR ROOM!" He shouted pulling Raven closer to him by her leash.

Tony looked over, with a fork still in his mouth, to see Raven in a black tank-top that showed her mid-drift and silk Satan pyjama pants. "What's with all the yelling?" He muffled out with food and fork _still_ in his mouth.

"It's because when I went to go wake up Raven this morning, I found a letter from Slade, in her hand!" Robin growled throwing his arms to his side, causing Raven to fall to the ground, empty tea cup forgotten on the floor, growling when Tony had spit out his breakfast when he started laughing.

"DiNozzo, remember what happened last time you disrespected the girl?" Gibbs called from the couch, coffee in hand.

"Yeah, but now she's on a leash." He fell off his chair in laughter.

Raven got up to her hands and crouched on her toes, glaring at the man. She bunched her shoulders and snarled.

Robin noticed Ravens behaviour and got a tighter grip on the iron chain, pulling the chain up, not wanting the girl to attack the agent.

Raven, hating every moment of this day so far, didn't move, in fear that she might hurt her friends or getting choked. She simply sat down and placed her hands in her lap, mumbling about unfairness.

Robin called Gibbs over and handed the chain to the older man to keep watch of her while he made her more tea and marinated the steak that he had gotten for her for the day. _'If we have to keep this up, there will be no steaks left. We really need to find another meat to help her.' _Robin thought as he took a knife and cut the raw meat in half, doing his best to hide the smell of it.

He didn't do a very good job, Raven had her nose in the air, eyes closed, as she inhaled the scent of the raw meat.

Beast Boy saw this and started freaking out. "RAVEN! HOW CAN YOU EVEN DO THAT! IT'S BAD ENOUGH THAT YOU THAT YOU EAT STEAK! AND PEOPLE! BUT SERIOUSLY, YOU HAVE TO SIT THERE DROOLING OVER RAW MEAT!" He freaked on the demon.

"I don't really care Garfield! I'm hungry! You ruined my meal last night, and now I'm more hungry than I should be." She sneered up at the green changeling.

Robin simply rolled his eyes and continued with what he was doing.

0('.')0

Raven sat in her new temporary room, chained to the wall still, but now she was able to access the bathroom, bed and there was even a table where she was going to eat and be questioned at. It wasn't her favourite place in the world, but at least it was better than hell or some places she has been in her life.

It was about 7 PM, 9 hours since she was put in the prison. Robin had said that he would have been back with her dinner at 7. _'What was taking him so long?' _She climbed onto the table and started pacing. Having the chain at the hilt of length.

She been pacing on the table for a half an hour before her dinner had arrived.

"Raven, get off the table." Robin asked holding a steaming hot plate of steak.

Raven jumped down onto her chair, turned around and sat in it. "So, any missions? I couldn't hear the alarm go off and I don't have my communicator because _somebody_ took it from me this morning." She glared at him as he placed her plate in front of her. She easily cut and shoved a bite sized peace in her mouth and spoke, "So, what else do you need to know?"

0('.')0

"How long is she going to be like this?" Ziva David asked the people around her.

"We don't know yet. As far as we know, she just might be like this for the rest of her life." Cyborg spoke up looking through the two-way mirror at his lil sister and friend. "We don't even know how long she'll live. I heard her mention that her father was quite a few thousand years old. She being on half might not even change a thing."

"It seems the young lass might be living on a chain for a while before she can see the sun once again." Ducky stated, bringing fear into Starfire eyes.

"Why would we need to have to keep friend Raven out of the sun? Surely after a few years in the sun, she won't get burnt." Starfire, completely confused, said.

"No Star, remember what happened last night with Raven?" Getting a nod from the alien. "Well, Robin is afraid that the demon side of Raven will get out and eat another person. So she's going to be on the chain to keep both her and the city safe." Cyborg assured the confused red-head.

"What are we going to do now?" She asked.

"See if there are any more bodies and keep her in this room till she can find a way to keep her demon at bay."

They looked into the room to see that Raven was done her dinner and Robin was getting ready to leave.

"I believe it's my turn to look at the girl." Ducky said walking out of the room with a suitcase in his hand.

They looked into the room to watch Ducky walk into the room.

"Hello my dear, can I get you to sit on the table." Raven followed order and sat there, following every instruction that will be given to her. "Ok my dear, I need you to open your mouth and I need you to grow your teeth. Ah, yes, thank you. And I'm going to put this into your mouth so we can scan your teeth. Now you won't be able to talk, trust me dear, Tony tried to when I had to scan his teeth when they were found on a girls' legs. Of course the legs were de-attached to the body. That was a remarkable case. See these legs were found by campers that weren't camping they just wanted to drink around a fire, then they found these legs. We were called there, picked up a whole bunch of evidence that claimed that Anthony had done it. It ended up being Abigail's assistant that had a grudge. He even ended up in jail. But now he's all good now." Ducky rambled on while working.

"_All good now_, ha! I'm never fine when it's brought up." Tony mumbled out loud.

0('.')0

"It's a match Gibbs, all 32 teeth 100% match." Abby confirmed. "Raven killed them all."

"Now," Gibbs started. "How many more has she killed?"

Hey everyone! I'm stopping there. Now, I want you to sagest how many more people should Raven have killed?

And please review! Pwetty pwz!


	8. Chapter 8

hey guys! yeah so... some people said i should chose so i did! i hope you like the number! anyways... i better do the review! kinda tried though... its 3:30 PM! stupid body! i hate march break!

reviews:

asidevalid () - well, i like other peopls opinion... well, most of my friends are taller than me. and yesterday i was helping my dad at work and i couldn't get the boxes out of the back of his truck! the guy who we were giving the stuff to had to get it for me or my dad had to push it farther so i could pick it up. i get my height from my dad... he's short too. i don't have anything against mexicans, acually in january i was in Cozumel (something like that) for one of the stops on my cruise! it was awesome! i had my hair braided there! but there was this one guy(s) who was flirting with me to buy something. i had to lie to leave because they were all so pretty but i didn't want anything...

I'm a Lover not a Hater - fine... saw that you liked my Daddy's Little Demon story, thats good! my teacher liked it too!

Cross your Heart for me - why would you eat my soul? if you do i could not update and you and everyone will suffer! but i did update...

well, thats all!

enjoy!

CHAPTER EIGHT

Raven paced in her prison room. The chain was becoming the most hated thing _ever_. So it had almost choked her when she fell out of bed; it somehow gotten under her when she was sleeping; it pinched her when she moved around it; and it even tripped her. On the good part it almost knocked Robin out when he questioned her. _That_ was a funny sight to see.

The bathroom had to be her favourite place so far... only because it somehow worked with the collar so she could have it off when she's in there. It kind of works like this: she goes in there; the door closes and locks itself. Once it's locked, the collar unlocks so she could take it off. The room has something that blocks her powers fully so she can't get out without the collar on. When she goes out, all she has to do is put the collar on and it'll lock by itself and then the door will open. How Cyborg made this in one night was a big mystery to her.

Laying on her bed (that had the pillow and blanket from her room on it) she read. It was getting close to lunch and she really didn't want steak again, yet she craved for it.

It's time she mixed her meals around.

She called Robin with the speaker thingy beside her bed by pressing a red button. "Robin, can I have a burger for lunch?"

"Raven, is it going to help with your demon side?" His voice came through.

"I don't know, but steak everyday can get tiresome. So about that burger; I would like mayo, lettuce, bacon, a slice of cheese, and ketchup. Oh, and the bun has to be toasted, please."

"Raven... ask for much?"

"Hey, I'm hungry! Ooo, and fries! I need fries! Or at least chips! And candy!" She licked her lips.

"Raven, you have been in there for 2 days. Surely you can last without sugar and salted treats a little longer."

"_Rooooobiiiiin_ I haven't had any of that stuff for a _month_! And I want some!" She pouted, the one thing that she swore she would never do in front of her friends.

"Fine." His mumbled voice coming through the speaker.

She smiled as she went back to her tea. At the moment Cyborg was her life savoir, he had put an electric kettle and tea bags in the bathroom for her so she could make tea when she felt like it.

0('.')0

Robin sat in the main room waiting for Cyborg to be done cooking Raven her hamburger. He had all the things that Raven asked for on a tray to take to her. He couldn't blame her for wanting something else. He was rather hoping that she asked for something else every now and then. Mostly so they could stock up the steak supply.

The NCIS members were still staying at the tower. Agent Gibbs won't give up till they had found, identified, and counted all the victims of their friend. At the moment the NCIS team was searching through the missing persons report at the police station, Beast Boy and Starfire were with them.

Robin knew he should have seen this coming. Raven had been acting off for weeks and he didn't ask her what happened or if there was something wrong. But he just left it because he respected her too much and couldn't bring himself to do it.

After the events that have happened with the NCIS team, he still trusted her, but it was slim and hard to see. In truth he loved her. He really did. It's not hard to love Raven, it was just difficult when it came to her trusting you. And now, she hardly trusted herself.

When Cyborg came back in with the cooked burger and toasted bun, Robin took it and left.

Cyborg went back to work searching through deaths that happened.

0('.')0

Raven sat on her bed waiting for Robin to get there; it didn't take long, just 10 minutes since she asked for something different, a normal time to make the meal.

When she saw the tray, her eyes widened. She _needed_ this! She wanted it _now!_ She got up and _dove _for the food and Robin.

Robin, in his own shock, placed the trey down and dodged his friend.

Choruses of 'Thank yous' could be heard flowing out of the girls mouth as she jumped up and down in front of him.

"Raven? Are you feeling ok?" He asked.

"Now! I do have a sweet tooth you know." She said sitting down and taking the plate with her burger on it. She took the toasted bun and spread mayo over it, next she put the lettuce over the mayo'd bun, then she placed the sliced cheese on the meat, then the ketchup, then the bacon. She put it all together and made her lunch.

She grabbed the bag of chips because Robin didn't bring her fries to eat, started munching on them.

"Raven, you do know that I had to take these from Cyborg, right?"

"Yeah, so? He loves me enough to give up his chips. Even if they are his favourite." She smirked putting a 'wish' chip in her mouth.

He just watched her eat, like always someone had to be with her when she ate, to make sure she ate. He stole a chip from her not caring that she saw him. He, himself, hasn't had chips in a while, like Raven said, he didn't care if they were his friends favourite, he was a good friend to give up his chips. Robins hand even grabbed onto a candy that was put on the trey with a handful of others.

0('.')0

Tony was whining, _again_. This time it was because so many people had gone missing in the last month. And he really didn't want to go through them all.

They all made their way the living room of Titans Tower where Cyborg was sitting in front of the TV playing videogames.

"Dude! You are suppose to be helping! Not playing!" Beast Boy cried.

"I really needed a break. Plus there was like, 50 deaths this month and half of them couldn't be identified." He said not taking his eyes off the racing game. "Plus I had already made lil Rae's lunch. She should be eating it now. Have you ever noticed how much of a sweet tooth that girl has? She asked for fries, chips, and _candy!_ Plus those were my chips that she was given!"

"Maybe you should get her own chips." Ziva said to the half robot.

"Yes, and have her get mad because Beast Boy would eat it _again._"

"Dude it was an awn

ess mistake, I swear I didn't know that's where _she_ hid her sweets. I thought it was Robins..." A sweat drop ran down in forehead as the people in the room just stared at him like he was an idiot... or an even bigger one than he already was.

"You know Beast Boy, you shouldn't take anyone's things without asking. Or at least do it and not get caught." Robins' voice spoke from behind them with a tray in his hand. "Anyways, Raven's sleeping so we should leave her be for a while. I was surprised that she wasn't bouncing off the walls with all the sugar that she had." He smirked.

"Friend Robin, I have never seen Friend Raven doing the bouncing of the walls. May I see this?" Starfire asked confusing the hell out of everyone.

"Star, she's sleeping. And when I say she's bouncing off the walls, I mean that she just had lots of sugar and has lots of energy. Thus can't sit still."

"Oh, you mean like you when Slade is doing the crime again? Or like Friend Cyborg when Brother Blood is mocking him? Or like Friend Beast Boy when there is a new game of the video out? Or even like myself when there is a new kind of the delicious drink, the mustard?" She asked the group.

"...Yes..."

"Oh! So it was like when we were searching for the identity of Skath and she didn't want us to find out! I wish to see her like that, but more in a happy mood!"

"Star, Raven is on a chain leash. I don't think she's quite happy at the moment." Robin explained putting the tray on the counter.

"Then I will go and take the chain off so she is happy once more!"

"NO!" The room shouted as they jumped on her.

"As friends, you are expected to help your friend to feel joy." She mumbled from under the humans. "And not bringing them misery."

"I think she hit her head at some point today." Tony mumbled from over Ziva but under a green gorilla.

"I think Tony, I am going to have to agree with you." Ziva mumbled, wincing when Tony's knee dug into her thigh.

Robin, who was over Starfire, but under everyone else was suffocating. "Can you... guys please... get up... I... I can't... I can't _breathe_..."

0('.')0

It was the middle of the day, and truthfully he didn't care. She was sleeping again and the others were busy. It was the perfect time to do this. Maybe the only time. Well that's not true. He could do it anytime. This was just the closet he could get...

He walked up to the sleeping girl with a needle in his hand. I stuck it into the crook of her neck and pushed the blood red liquid into her.

The girls eyes shot open in pain, but couldn't scream. Her body hurt, and she should be screaming. But why can't she?

Raven twisted her body to figure what's going on but finds nothing. She reaches up for the red button and weakly pushes it repeatedly. Then her vision fades to black.

0('.')0

Robin's communicator was going off. It didn't stop for at least 30 seconds. His first thought was that Raven was bored.

"Guys, there's something wrong with Raven, her heart rate is off the charts!" He exclaimed running out of the room followed by everyone else.

When they got to the room they saw Raven awake, _wide awake_, and in pain. Her muscles were tense and her mouth was open in a silent scream, her back was arched to the point it looked like she could be breaking it.

Ducky and Cyborg were the first in the room. Ducky sedated her and Cyborg pulled out more chains from the wall and tied her hands and feet down. Protecting everyone.

Ducky looked over her to find a small stab wound of a needle in her neck. "The wound is clean through the skin, but whatever was in it, I have no idea."

"Well, we found the needle. It was left right on the table. But who would break into the tower just to dose Raven?" Cyborg asked the ME. He didn't wait for an answer; he just called to Robin who was on the other side of the two-way mirror. "There was a note Rob, and it's for you."

0('.')0

They had taken Raven to the Hospital wing to drain whatever as in her. Abby was working on what was in the needle.

Robin, he was furious. He kept reading over the pointless note that Slade had left for him;

_Robin,_

_I thought you had learned to keep your own in line..._

_Better watch over Little Bird, someday you will regret when you don't._

_Slade_

_PS; Do tell Cyborg to upgrade his security, it's getting to the point where I can get in sleep-walking_

Well, he can't say it's pointless, but it's pointless enough that he doesn't have to tract the man down because he was manipulating his team. _Now that didn't make any sense._ He should be looking for him no matter what.

0('.')0

"Uh, Boss, I suggest you get down here, I think I have the amount of victims we have." McGee told Gibbs over the phone.

It didn't take long, 4 minutes really, to have everyone but Raven in the room.

"What did you get McGeek?" Tony asked the techy.

"In the last month, the girl had killed and eaten about 47 people. At least one every day and multiples some nights. The police who were looking into didn't need to call the Titans because they didn't know what caused the deaths. But they did get moulds of the teeth scrapings and save them. The teeth match Ravens'. She killed them all." McGee explained to them.

They all shown shock on their faces. "47?" Asked Tony.

Tim just nodded.

"Oh dear." Ducky spoke.

0('.')0

The man behind the mask just smiled behind his mask at the number. He was surprised that the Little Bird could pull something like this off, but you can never be too shocked when it comes to demons.

He easily walked out of the tower with the girl in his arms.

His plan was about to start.

ok, yeah i know it's cheap but i wanted to make this longer! seriously! there are only 2 teen titans and ncis crossovers! but the other person said something about a sequel last night which i got this morning. anyways! i'm going to keep going... why is it that both of ours has to do with Slade? is because he's such an awesome villain? anyways... i better do this then type up my tt season 2 chapter that i FINALLY broke out of my writers block for!

and i did some editing! so if you want you could re-read it better... anyways, REVIEW! i need feed back to survive!

Ps, i _had_ to have Star say those things, y'know?


	9. Chapter 9

sorry! i am so sorry! i know i took so long! i have been busy! well a week ago from today i had turned 17! (yay me) and my moms birthday the day before that... and i went to niagra falls! sorry americans, but the canadain side is WAY better! i know, i saw it myself! and my spit went down the niagra falls! my brother and sister started it! anyways, i also found out that my little sister is pregnant. well, i knew it was going to happen sometime. she and her boyfriend have been together since febuary 25, 2010. so i am going to be an aunt!

anyways, a lot has happened so lets get this over with, i have a lot to do!

oh, and building a bear is fun! i gave my mom one for her b-day and tomorrow im going with my friend to his mom one for mothers day!

reviews!

I'm a Lover not a Hater - well, slades just awesome... no wonder he can break in. '^.^

Cross your Heart for me - ooooooooookaaaaaaaay... have fun with that...

Nahau Moondust - well slade is slade... he just wont go away for good... and hes my favourite villain out of EVERYONE on teen titans, i think out of everyone in total... sheogo comes second, very close though. anyways, if you read any of my other storys, they most likely have slade in them...

thats all!

chapter 9

CHAPTER NINE

Everyone was in the CO-OPs room going through the list of names that had been in record so far of Raven's victims. So far only 19 people have been left unknown. Abby and McGee were searching through to see if any of the victims were under the missing persons, so far, none were coming up.

Everyone in the room froze when Cyborgs arm started going off and he ran out of the room.

"Does he have to go to the bathroom?" Tony smirked at the thought of being told he had to go to the washroom.

"No, it's Raven."

0('.')0

In the Med-Bay, the Titans and NCIS team stood. The bed that they left Raven in was empty aside from a small note with a 'S' on it. Just one look at the letter drive Robin over the edge.

"Why won't that bastard leave us _alone!_ He already tried to get me! Then Terra! Now Raven! I thought he was done with her after he worked for her father! That's it! From now on _everyone_ has to have someone with them at _all_ times. I don't care if you have to sleep in the same room or go to the bathroom together! Slade has gone _too_ far! He's going to try and make Raven his apprentice! Just like always! When is he going to learn! Maybe it's us that has to learn? Learn what? Keeping an eye on our friends? Is this what it's all about? What if..."

"Is this kid serious?" Tony asked.

"It makes sense."

"Who asked you McCrazy-Talk?"

"Tony, this Slade guy is practically another Ari, though he's probably not going to get killed by his sister." McGee answered. "He's just another guy."

"Another guy that fell into a lava pit!" Beast Boy screeched.

"Lava?" Gibbs questioned the teen.

"Yep, and yet he came back to earth!"

"How can anyone survive a lava pit?"

"Oh, he didn't. Slade died, then Trigon hired him to get Raven on her 16th birthday, then he help save the universe, now he's after Raven again... I think that's how it went..." Beast Boy stated, steam and smoke coming out of his elf-ears.

"That's practically it." Cyborg spoke up.

"Are you sure this Slade guy is human? He could be a... um... non-human." Tony asked waking his brain trying to think of the word that was used a few days ago.

"We have no idea, he never has shown his face, not even when his mask was cracked. He doesn't even show any part of his body when he's doing this. The farthest one of us had gotten to see him was Robin, and that was only a skull when they were searching for Raven in hell."

"A skull!" Abby, who else, jumped in a smile bore her face. "Do you know how cool that sounds! Now I want to meet this guy!"

"Trust us, no you don't." Cyborg and Beast Boy said as one.

0('.')0

Raven woke up to darkness. As was expected. She never have slept in the light, today was no different. The one thing that was different was the fact that she was in a cage, the collar still around her neck.

"Ah, you're awake."

Raven jumped and turned to the voice. Standing there in front of her was none other than Slade.

"What do you want?" She hissed, her demon blood boiling.

"What is it that I always want?" He asked, showing no emotion. "Only this time, I'm going to have a little help."

Raven visibly gulped and pushed herself backwards to the far end of the cage.

"There's no stopping it Little Bird, I will make sure you participate. Soon enough the world is going to hate you..." He mocked before turning and walking away.

Raven stared at Slade's retreating back releasing a single tear.

0('.')0

The alarm sounded again that night.

Everyone was in the CO-OPs room to see Slade's picture to appear on the screen, he was up to something.

"So, what is big, dark and scary up to this time?" Beast Boy asked his leader.

"Whatever it is, it's a red alert." Robin spoke under his breath. He had a very bad feeling about this, a very bad feeling.

"Friends, do you think with the offence of the villain Slade that we will see our friend Raven again?" Starfire asked her friends.

"I hope so Star." Robin whispered. He didn't say his command, everyone just knew to follow, even the NCIS agents followed as Robin walked out of the room.

0('.')0

The people screamed as the half naked demon ran through the streets, jumping on their shoulders, slicing their throats and cleaning the blood off with its tongue.

0('.')0

The Titans and NCIS agents did the best they could to get all the civilians out of harm's way.

"Split up! He could be anywhere!"

Everyone darted off in different directions, not a single one of them noticed the demon or man hiding in the shadows.

The demon hissed, wanting to be unleashed for more blood and food.

"Now, now, Little Bird, be patient and you'll get your treat. We just have to wait for Robin to come and get you." Slade knelt down to Raven's level - she was crouching down on her hands and knees - and petted her long white hair. "The fun is only starting."

0('.')0

Robin looked around every corner and still couldn't find the madman. He was somewhere but he still couldn't find him.

He twisted his body around when he heard a scream of a young woman. All he saw was a flash of red and an empty street.

0('.')0

Ziva walked up and down the dark alleyways, still not finding anything.

She heard a scream to her right about 50 yards away.

0('.')0

Cyborg held his arm up and watched it and the road for any movements. He got nothing.

There was a scream behind him, far behind him. He turned to find it empty.

0('.')0

Tim looked around the dark street. The sky was almost black.

There was a faint scream to her left. He turned but there was nothing.

0('.')0

Beast Boy was in his dog form, sniffing up and down the street, searching for the scent of leather and metal.

He jumped and turned around when he heard loud scream magnified by the dog ears.

0('.')0

Tony held his gun up as he rounded the corner, almost expecting the villain to be there.

The scream echoed throughout the walls of the building, sending chills up his spine

0('.')0

Starfire nervously rounded a corner towards the park. Her starbolts lighting her way.

A sudden _eep_ escaped her lips when scream was heard.

0('.')0

Gibbs lightly stepped forward, looking around and holding his gun up, aiming at an invisible target.

A scream could be heard, but he didn't react. He didn't react, was because the scream came from in front of him.

Lying dead on the cold ground was a woman, the age of 25, dead. The demon, the Titans friend, Raven was leaning over it eating the flesh from her stomach.

Gibbs shot at it a couple times, missing the target. When he looked again, the demon was gone, the dead body lay where it had been left to rot.

He once again looked around to see where the demon went to, and when he looked back this time, the body was gone, only bloods stain left in its place.

0('.')0

Slade looked down at the feasting demon. He didn't know what about it he liked. The dead body, or a creature so... so powerful. Whatever it was, it was going to have to wait. A bird boy was coming and he needed to be prepared. That's who he was.

Raven still ate at his feet. A _purring_ sound could be heard coming from her throat. It was odd. A demon purring. Trigon never purred... but that thought was just plain creepy. Too creepy. Never to be thought of again creepy.

Slade was brought out of his thoughts when he could hear light footsteps. He waited minutes, or seconds, for whoever it was to show their face.

_"Slade."_ Robins voice echoed.

ending it there just because i can... crap! jj has been getting to me! sorry, my guy friend has been saying that all week and hes getting annoying!

anyways, again im sorry!

please review!


	10. Chapter 10

hey everyone! its been a while hasnt it? anyways, not much to say. beside the fact i have just one more exam to do then ill be free for the summer. then i have 12th grade to do. woo hoo. anyways, reviews!

I'm a Lover not a Hater - thats good... right?

Cross your Heart for me - i belive thats what i was going for... but i dont remember

Nahau Moondust - well, slades my favorite character after Raven in teen titans, so he probably isn't going to have his back door painted red. though if it could happen, robin would proably do it anyways... that is if he knew where he lived

enjoy!

CHAPTER TEN

Raven hated this. She knew what was going on around her, but she had no control over it. Her inner demon was killing everyone in a city that she sworn to protect. And Slade knew it. He knew that she hated breaking her promise to the city. And yet he stands above her, watching over her as she devours her meal. Raven watched as her demon-self killed lives after lives, leaving some to rot, taking bites out of others, or even just eating the whole thing. She had counted 29 kills tonight. More than she have ever killed in one night. Even on Azarath when her demon half had gotten loose and killed as many people as she could get her hands on. She even killed her own mentor, Azar.

While her demon-self ate, she could feel Robin's eyes on her. Burning her. Torturing her. Just a look from him could kill her. She wanted to look at him, to see if he could mask the horrid look that she could feel him giving off. Raven didn't want to look up though, she was too ashamed of herself to much. _How could I have let this happen? This is too far. It should have never happened. I should have been careful._

Robin stared at Slade, trying his hardest to not look at the demon at his feet. In truth, it freaked him out. In reality, it scared the crap out of him. And yet he tried to hide it. It didn't really work, he ended up jumping a few hundred feet in the air when Slade spoke up.

"Robin, how nice to see you. It truly has been a while."

"A while? We saw you a few days ago!" Robin growled annoyed. "What do you want Slade? Raven doesn't want to help you!"

"If Little Bird doesn't want to help you, then please explain to me why she is right here by my side."

"She doesn't want to do this! You must be controlling her!" Robin yelled at the man, eyeing the feasting demon.

"Do you see any controls on here?"

Robin didn't think like usual. He just acted. Robin charged at Slade, left foot first, only to have it caught in Slade's large hand. The demon looked up at the two males, licking her lips of the blood that made them shine in the moon light. The male in the traffic light outfit was starting to really bug her, he somehow always ruined her meals.

0('.')0

The rest of the Titans and the NCIS members come together, worry plastered their faces.

"I found a handful of dead bodies in my end."

"Same here." They all agreed with each other.

Gibbs looked at the others before speaking up. "I saw your friend. She had kill a women. I took a shot at her, but she got away with the body." Beast Boy gulped and Starfire gasped. "The only thing that was left was blood on the ground."

Ziva was the first to notice something was off. "Um, where is Robin?"

The others look around and notice that the traffic light was not around. He was indeed missing in action.

"Maybe friend Robin has found Slade?" Starfire.

"Or he was attached by Raven?" Beast Boy.

"Or he is still looking for them?" McGee.

"He could be hurt." Cyborg.

"He could be dead." Tony, earning a Gibbs' slap from Ziva.

"Or he could be fighting Slade and not able to get a hold of us." Gibbs spoke lastly. Ziva nodded in agreement knowing that's what most likely is happening. Though the others didn't really believe him though, still going with what they thought.

Through the bickering of the three Titans and two NCIS agents, Gibbs and Ziva headed off towards the direction that Robin was most likely in.

A few minutes later McGee looked up. "Uh, does anyone know where The Boss and Ziva went?"

"Umm." Was chorused around as they looked around.

0('.')0

The demon watched the males fight. It was interesting how these humans fought each other. They couldn't see the other could defeat him so easily. That the other had to be put into place.

The older one let her go off to hunt and attack humans at night. The other had her in chains. The older one respected her. The other one didn't. The older one had a plan to take over the world. The other one want to protect it, like her other less worthy half. It just wanted to make her puke. Taking over the world was in her blood. She bowed to her father for wanting it. But this human didn't seem so human at times. She knew he had been dead in the past, but maybe from dying he wasn't fully human. What was that scent?

She looked down at the remains of the meal she had finished. It was completely bones. She ate everything. The clothes were torn off and thrown to the side. The brain that she had to dig out was gone. The only thing else that remained was the blood that dressed her body to be cleaned off.

A new scent drifted into the air. There was someone else here. She looked around, her night vision picking up two new bodies. It was an older man and a woman. But the lack of fear scent made her realize who these humans were. Government Agents. She growled loudly.

0('.')0

Slade heard Raven growling and knew the others were coming. He could hear them. His hearing had been magnified to be better than an average humans, so he knew they were there. He jumped to his left when Robin's bo-staff was thrust in his direction.

With a quick thrust of his own arm, it hit its target. The boy's shoulder, dislocating it. Slade swept his leg under Robin's tripping him. Making him fall onto his wounded shoulder. The cry of his pain bounced off the walls of nearby buildings.

A bullet swished by his head, sparks were made when it hit a little bit of the metal mask. He turned his head to see the two Agents with their guns out and aimed at him. He turned his head to the boy and took a step onto his up facing back, his single foot holding him down.

He turned his head back to the Agents. "So, you really think that you can sneak up on me?"

"Whoever said we were sneaking?" Gibbs was the first to speak, Ziva rounding to the other side of the madman.

"I didn't need any one to tell me, it was in your footsteps."

Ziva spoke from Slade's other side. "Some of us were trained to be silent."

"Of course, how else are you to sneak up on your enemy? There are soldiers that have been trained to sneak up on all types of animals."

"Soldiers? I would have placed you in a Psych ward. It would better fit your description." Gibbs explained, a sly smirk on his lips.

"Why would you say that? You hardly know me Jethro." Slade returned the smirk.

"Now, how can you say that when you know sure a lot about me."

"I never said I knew a lot about you, I just said your name."

"I wouldn't put it past you."

"Well, I'll be nice and say I do know _everything_ about you." Gibbs stared hard into Slade's eye, seeing if he could catch a fault in his words. But he found nothing. He was indeed telling the truth.

Slade listened as other footsteps neared. Not giving a care about them.

0('.')0

The demon watched from the roof tops. Everything was coming in play. Once the new comers were in position, her plan was almost complete. Just a few more minutes.

0('.')0

Robin watched what was going on around him. He couldn't see well from being face down. But he knew that the rest of his team was there.

The pain from his shoulder was unbearable now, Slade was putting too much pressure on his back. But Robin couldn't breathe well enough, nor wanted to be seen as a whimp by Slade by making any more noise.

0('.')0

With the remaining Titans and NCIS agents, Slade shifted. He moved his foot under Robin's stomach and kicked him into the green changeling within seconds.

Everyone went to attack him when they heard Gibbs cry of pain.

Everyone looked over at him to see the Raven had attacked him and sank her teeth into his shoulder, blood soaking his jacket in seconds.

When they looked back in Slade's direction, he was gone. Soon followed by the demon as well.

hey guys! i was thinking of putting this into 2 storys. so this will have 1 more chapter that will be the epiloge but then this will be complete and I'll edit it. Then after all thats done i will sstart thinking of a opener for the next part! does that sound fair?

anyways, if everyone behaves, and if i have a general idea, ill post the epiloge tonight (of morening its 11:11 pm at the moment.


	11. Epiloge

see, i promised that i would type this up. though it took only a half an hour to do so. i hope you like it!

review! (yes i got one in an half an hour)

ladyyuuki16 - hello! im probably going to be writing more, thanks going to leave it up to you guys. and if you like other storys that Slade sticks his nose in places it doesn't belong (and don't mind M rated) Motherly Love i write and he's in it

enjoy!

EPILOGE

Gibbs watched as his team got their stuff together to be put in the rental. They weren't done in Jump City but something had came up in Washington. They were forced back until they had solid information to get them to Slade's hide out.

No one was close to happy to go back home, but after over a week they had come to enjoy their time with the Titans, or most of them.

Raven was still not back. She was still being held hostage by the man named Slade. Though, after the attack she pulled on him, he'd swear that she was working with him the entire time. His shoulder stung even after the painkillers. Gibbs remembered the time when Tony was one painkillers, _he really was out of it._

The Titans leader's arm was in a sling as well due to thee dislocated arm that he had received during the fight. He didn't look to happy about it.

Though the alien looked the un-joyful out of all of them. She was making a "Pudding of Lasting Friendship" as she called it. It looked like cow crap that had been resting on the inside of a maggot-filled squirrel. It was gross. She was even trying to get everyone to eat it. Beast Boy was already out cold from having it shoved down his throat minutes before. Now she was working on Ziva and Tony. May they rest in peace.

0('.')0

They had just said there good-byes to each other as the NCIS Special Agents walked into the air port (After Starfire tried to go on _every_ plane and eat as much food from the food court and disrupting everyone, she wasn't allowed in so the others waited with her outside) about to board the plane.

The all got each other's number in case something came up. They all gave out last minute ideas. They all shed their tears, or at least Starfire, Beast Boy, and half of Cyborg. The others tried to stay strong.

Soon the plane was gone and the Titans left for home, dropping off at the bank to put the Hive Five in jail.

0('.')0

Raven looked around at her new room. It was dark, just how she liked it. There were tons of books in her room that covered the whole south wall, and a large black chair for her to sit in. There was a window for her to look out of, though have been told it was bullet proof. A dresser for her to put her clothes in (and when needed will have a magazine to look at for new clothes. She just had to circle the ones she likes and she would get it), a bed side table with a lamp on it. A queen sized bed with blue covers. The carpet was a beige shade. And last but not least, a private bathroom.

This was her new home. This was her prison. Her powers were being locked by a choker around her neck to look like an accessory. To make it look nice, she even asked for a dog tag with her name in it. Yes it made her look like a pet, but that's what she felt like.

During the day she would stay in her room. The only company she would get was Slade or an elderly man named Wintergreen that she had been treated by after a bullet had hit some of her flesh. He would bring her tea and clothes for her and do her laundry; there was no _way_ she was letting Slade do her laundry. Slade would come up to tell her if they were going out the next night and if she was going to be fed to keep her demon at bay for the night.

This was her home now. She just hoped that she doesn't get use to it.

yes, its short. but thats the end for now. Ill think of whatll happen next or if i should jsut leave it like this. HEY! THRILLERS ON! sorry listening to the radio... anyways, i might leave it up to you if you should think i should leave it there. if not, ill rack at my brain until i find a good start.


	12. Authors Note Again

**HEY FAITHFUL READERS!**

HEY AGAIN, I KNOW I KEEP CHANGING THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE, BUT NOW I HAVE SOMETHING INPORTANT FOR YOU LOT.

WILLINGLY BLIND IS NOW POSTED ON . AND I HAVEN'T SEEN ANY OF YOU GUYS ON THERE YET. ;.; WHICH IS PRETTY DARN UPSETTING AFTER I'VE HAD PEOPLE SAY THAT THEY WANT A SEQUEL. NOW, AT FIRST THE STORY WAS AT THE RATING OF M, BUT I BROUGHT IT DOWN TO T AFTER DOING A TINY BIT OF CHANGING. BUT YOU HAVE TO REMEMBER, RAVEN HAS BEEN WITH SLADE FOR THREE YEARS, USE YOUR HEAD.

NOW, IF YOU'VE BEEN FOLLOWING ME ON , YOU'D SEE THAT I HAVE ALL THE PLANS DONE FOR THE STORY, AND I KNOW HOW IT IS GOING TO END.

NOW, AS OF 5 PM ON THURSDAY NIGHT I HAVE 8 VIEWS.

I WILL BEG IF I HAVE TO, BUT PLEASE READ AND **REVIEW** WHEN YOU DO READ IT.

**~GINGERSTORM**


End file.
